


A Bitter Taste

by Hariti Khatri (EnderDracolich)



Category: Felarya, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderDracolich/pseuds/Hariti%20Khatri
Summary: This is a Vore story heavily inspired by Karbo's Felarya setting, but it is considerably darker and more serious in tone than most works in that setting. It includes themes of loss, tragedy, romance, friendship, and survival.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	A Bitter Taste

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Explicit F/F sex, same-sized vore, fatal vore, implied (non-explicit) digestion, and death. Read at your own discretion.

Annetta was hungry. The giant naga slithered through the forest, winding down a well-worn trail. Her massive tail stretched out for hundreds of feet behind her, effectively blocking the path in her wake. Her stomach growled as she slithered along, an ominous groaning sound that could be heard for many miles, and causing the forest around her to remain still and hushed. It had been far too long since she had eaten, and now, finding food would be difficult. Most of the prey that had survived this far into the autumn had already gone into hibernation or been hunted by other predators. She needed to hibernate soon, too. The first frost had already set in, and soon heavy snows would blanket the valley and spell doom for any naga left exposed. She grimaced and forced herself to push forward, refusing to let her situation overwhelm her. She would find something to eat — she had to. 

Nearly an hour later, she slithered around a rocky outcrop, sharp senses honed in on the faint, residual heat of something having recently passed this way. The naga could see cracks in the ground as well, and there were no birds or squirrels in the trees, so whatever had passed must have been large and intimidating — like herself. In the cold morning air, she could follow the heat trail fairly well, leading her down the path and toward a river in the distance. Perhaps whatever had passed through had gone to drink or bathe. As she followed the warmth, she noticed an unusual smell, but she couldn’t quite place it. Something she had smelled before.  
Something familiar. 

When Annetta reached the river, she growled. The trail stopped at the water’s edge and did not emerge on the other side. Her prey had probably used the water to cover their tracks. It was frustrating, but she would have to look elsewhere. She sighed and turned to slither away, her massive tail coiling upon itself as she back-tracked, her head hanging low in near-defeat, when she heard, and felt, a massive surge of water spray onto the bank behind her. 

The unexpected splash made the naga turn around, just in time to see a towering figure emerge from the river. The figure was almost as large as herself, dwarfing the trees that dotted the bank. Annetta backed away defensively. As the figure looked upon her, though, she locked eyes with Annetta. The naga relaxed, recognizing the stranger. It was Loran, a long-time acquaintance of her’s and a fellow naga. The other naga took a moment to recognize her and then smiled and waved at her. She blinked and wiped water from her eyes, and then said: 

“Oh, hello... I was just looking for fish, sorry if I startled you.”

Annetta paused and sighed, and then said, “No worries. I’m just jumpy.” As she spoke, her tummy rumbled again, shaking the ground and causing ripples in the water. “Di… Did you find any fish?”

Loran looked sympathetic and shook her head, and said, “None. Food is hard to find. I think other people have already overfished the river to compensate for the lack of game,” She stared at the sand and said, “it’s been two weeks since my last real meal. H-how long have you gone?” Loran gulped visibly as she asked the question, afraid to hear the answer.

Annetta took a deep breath and said “It has been nearly a month. I’m starting to feel it-” She paused for several seconds and then elaborated. “Weakness, fatigue, pain in my bowels. The cold stings me harder every morning, and the season is only turning colder each day.”

Loran just nodded and said, “I was afraid. Your territory, it never seems to have much food, even on the good years.” She bit her lip and stared at Annetta, and said, “You’re starving.”

Annetta’s chest tightened. She hadn’t wanted to admit it, but Loran was right. She was on the verge of collapsing. If she didn’t eat something soon, she could very well die. She opened her mouth to respond, but she choked on her words. “I- I am.”  
Loran nodded. “You need to eat. Today.” She bit her lip. “Is there any place left you want to check? We can go together. You can keep whatever we catch.”

Annetta shook her head and said, “This was the last place I was going to look. I have been all over, even went as far as the lake looking for food. Nothing.” She frowned, and then made a dark face, “I might have to visit the human village. I’m sure… they would forgive me… eventually.” 

Loran’s face went pale, and she shook her head. “No! No, Anetta! You can’t!” She put her hand over her mouth and looked away, “They’re our friends,” she whispered.

Annetta nodded slowly and said “I know. I know — but there’s nothing else to eat.” 

Loran slumped and was silent for a moment, as the two nagas looked at one-another with hopeless expressions. Annetta shifted like she was about to leave when Loran spoke up.

“Uh. So. You remember last spring? When you caught that kensha? You ate it.”

Annetta blinked. She did remember, but she didn’t see how it was relevant. “Yeah. I did. So? There aren’t any kenshas around. What does that have to do with anything?” 

Loan’s voice trembled, and she gulped nervously, as she asked “So that-” she paused. Annetta tilted her head questioningly at the other naga. 

Loran continued, “That means you can stretch your jaw, right? It actually unhinges?” 

Annetta chewed her lip, trying to understand what Loran was hinting at. “Yeah? I can. Why?” 

Loran shifted uncomfortably. “W-what’s the biggest thing you ever swallowed?” 

Annetta shrugged. “I dunno? Uh. If I had to guess, it was probably a mermaid I caught a few years back. She was pretty big. Why?”

Loran pursed her lips and was dead silent for a minute, deep in thought. Then she reached out and took Annetta’s hand, wrapping her cold fingers around the naga’s warm hand. 

“Mermaid, huh? That sounds pretty big — maybe bigger than me?” 

Annetta scrunched up her face, processing the question, and then gasped. Her eyes went wide when she realized what the other naga was suggesting. She stared at Loran and shook her head. 

“No. That- no!” She pulled her hand out of Loran’s grasp and backed away, and said “Are you crazy? Why would you even ask that!” 

Loran bit her lip, but she didn’t back down or retreat. Instead, she cleared her throat and spoke up. “If you don’t eat soon, you will die. There’s no way I am going to make it to spring either. We will both starve.” She took a deep breath, and added  
“Unless, well…”

“Unless you eat me.” 

Annetta was aghast. She wanted to run away. She was tired, and scared, and hungry, but she wanted to run away from this insanity. From Loran. What she was suggesting was just wrong on every possible level. Yet-  
Yet Annetta didn’t leave. She stared at Loran and she shook her head slowly, but she didn’t run away, as Loran continued talking.

“I know. I know! This bothers you. You don’t want to do it, but you have to,” she opened her mouth as wide as she could, which was barely even wide enough to fit a human. “I can’t. My jaw hasn’t unhinged for a long time.” She steeled herself and slithered forward. “We have friends and people who care about us. We can’t just both agree to starve.” 

Annetta looked at Loran for a minute, taking it all in. She scanned the other naga slowly; she was gaut. Her face was stern and she trembled in the cold air as water dripped from her hair. She was smaller than Annetta, and not nearly as strong. It was possible she was even closer to the edge of starvation than Annetta. The naga had to admit, though she hated it, that what Loran was saying made sense. She sighed deeply and took Loran’s hand, and said;

“You know. You know what this means. R-right? You must know, you eat humans sometimes, and other prey. You’ve heard them screaming, felt them struggle-” 

Loran nodded. “I have. I know-” 

Annetta interjected and continued, “You’re so big. It will be slow, and painful.” 

Loran shrugged and said, “So would starving to death, right? At least this way I don’t have to be alone when it happens, and I won’t be cold. I don’t want to be cold anymore.” She shivered. “I was worried. I was worried I would die out here, cold and alone, and would lay there all blue and frozen — until somebody found my body with the spring melt.”  
“This... would be better. Please,” she begged. Her weary sunken eyes bore into Annetta and she bit her lip, drawing a faint trickle of blood. She gulped nervously. “Please.”

Annetta paused and almost shook her head again. Almost. She opened her mouth slightly, wanting to argue, but then hesitated. She could find no flaw in Loran’s logic. She had seen other predators starve, it was, unfortunately, a common thing out here. As was being eaten alive. There were some predators who hunted others of their kind regularly, and there were things higher on the food-chain than even her and Loran. Even if she said ‘no’ to eating the other naga, the possibility of a slow, gurgling death was always around the corner for both of them. It was also something they had both done to countless others, so she could hardly say no to a willing meal.

She slumped her shoulders. "I really don’t want to." There was a distraught grimace on her face. "Just thinking about it makes my stomach ache.” Annetta closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, “-but you always were the pragmatic one, Loran.”

Loran forced a smile. “I can’t argue with that.”

“I hate this. I hate that you’re right.”

“I know. I know.” Loran let out a bitter chuckle. “I hate it, too.”

The naga slithered forward and wrapped her arms around Loran in a tight, tense hug. Loran returned the embrace, leaning her head on Annetta’s shoulder. The pair held each other for a long moment, finding solidarity in the gesture. Loran eventually broke the spell — she pulled back and locked her damp eyes with Annetta’s own.

“So, how do you wanna do this, exactly?”

“W-what do you mean, how do I wanna do it?” 

“I mean, are you going to use venom-” Anetta quickly shook her head no, “-or do you plan to swallow me intact? You want to do it head-first or tail-first? Laying down or standing?” 

Hearing Loran describe the various ways she could be eaten made Annetta giggle. She knew it was inappropriate, but she couldn’t help herself — the situation was so absurd. She reached out and put a hand on Loran’s shoulder.

“Loran. Please. How do you want to do this? You’re the one who is going to be the most… inconvenienced by this.”

Loran stopped her rambling and looked at Annetta, then scratched her head awkwardly.

“Right. Uh. Lemme see.” She paused, “I think I wanna go down tail-first. Face-first seems like it would be uncomfortable, ya know? Maybe laying down?”

Annetta nodded. “Right. Go ahead and get comfortable, and I’ll … get started.”

Loran stretched her long tail out across the beach, and then snuggled down in the sand. She was belly-down, with her breasts pressed against the ground. Annetta slithered into position behind the other naga, and then hesitantly reached down to grasp the end of Loran’s tail. 

“Are you ready, Loran?” 

“You better eat me while I’m still warm!” 

“Sh-shush! That’s not funny!” 

Annetta giggled as she spoke; perhaps she did find it a little funny. The beach was cold, and having Loran inside her would make both of them feel considerably warmer. With that in her mind, she lifted the end of Loran’s tail to her mouth and pressed it against her lips. Immediately Annetta began to salivate, her belly groaning in anticipation of its meal. She gently pushed the tail into her mouth, opening her jaws slightly, and started to swallow. 

Her warm, wet tongue and her soft cheeks pressed against the cool dry scales. Loran had an earthy, gamey flavor that filled Anneta’s mouth. She had never eaten another naga before. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but it was much like any other meat — it was good. As she pulled the first ten feet or so of Loran’s tail into her mouth, she let out a soft mmph. It was not a conscious vocalization, she was just enjoying her meal. The sound made Loran giggle and wiggle the end of her tail playfully, almost pulling out of Annetta’s mouth.

“Am I that tasty? It sounds like you’re making out back there!” 

Annetta roller her eyes and let out a snort, but kept swallowing, starting to unhinge her jaw as the tail widened, forcing her mouth open further. The smooth scales slid between her lips and over her tongue. Her throat muscles contracted and squeezed as she started to swallow. The first few feet of Loran’s tail entered her gullet, creating a visible bulge on the outside. More would soon follow. Annetta moved her hands further down, firmly grasping Loran’s tail around the thicker middle section, and started to reel the other naga into her open maw. 

Annetta’s cheeks bulged as the wider, thicker part of Loran’s tail entered her mouth, forcing her jaw to open incredibly wide. She closed her eyes and licked the scales with her tongue, tasting Loran’s underbelly. Her tongue slipped into the soft grooves between Loran’s scales and savored the tender flesh.  
Loran giggled. “That tickles!” She wiggled her tail playfully again, making Annetta’s tongue slip further up her belly. The long pink muscle slid into Loran’s cloaca, and she let out a sharp yelp and trembled. Annetta blushed and started to pull her tongue out, but Loran pushed her tail down. “No! No. Keep doing that! Might as well, right? Kinda my last chance to get any action, now that I think about it.” Loran thrashed her arms and dug deep furrows in the sand, uprooting a nearby tree in her frollicking. 

Annetta rolled her eyes. Somehow this made what she was doing feel even more wrong. Yet she knew that Loran was right, once again. It would not be fair for Annetta to refuse to let Loran have a bit of pleasure in her last moments. She nodded gently and started to lap at Loran, rolling her tongue in and out of the other naga’s orifice. It had a musky taste, and made Annetta’s own nethers start to burn. With every lick she took, she felt more comfortable with this. It was just a bit of fun between two friends stuck in a bad situation. Something to take the edge off.

After a few minutes of slurping at Loran’s sex, Loran climaxed, sequaling in ecstacyand gripping at the sand with her hands. After ten minutes she finally stopped squirming and fell into a content afterglow, flopping her upper body onto the beach with a heavy thud. Annetta stopped licking her and resumed swallowing Loran.

Loran was caught in post-coital bliss and did not make any more quips or remarks for a while, and remained quiet Annetta devoured her. It only took a few moments for Annetta’s maw to be clenched firmly around the middle of Loran’s tail, half-way finished with her meal. She could feel the blood pumping through Loran’s body with each beat of the other naga’s heart, thumping slowly and relaxedly in time with her own. Loran seemed content, and Annetta had to admit that she did too. This wasn’t as bad as she had expected it would be. 

She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, and then started to tilt her head back, lifting Loran off the ground with her hands and neck, and letting gravity assist. She could feel her stomach getting very full now, the end of Loran’s tail snaking down deeper and deeper inside of her own, making her body’s girth expand visibly. Her ribs pushed out to make room for the large meal, articulating with the practiced ease of a predatory serpent.  
Warm lips against her smooth, humanoid skin sent a shiver through her body. Loran stirred from her relaxed euphora once Annetta reached her waist.  
“Mmm, feels like I am being tucked into the coziest bed ever. You should try this some time!” She chucked at the dark joke, and then said, “Seriously though — thank you Ann. You’re doing a good thing.” Loran put her hands at her sides, slipping her cold fingers into Annetta’s warm mouth, locking her arms into a fixed position. Annetta engulfed her hips and pelvis. Loran shook her head, her curly golden locks bounced.  
Loran looked back at the woman she’d sunken into. Her eyes showed relief, and she smiled Annetta — and her body was completely relaxed. She nodded, satisfied. “I am ready, Finish this.”

Annetta stood up, raising her torso off the ground and tossing her head back, the remainder of Loran’s belly to slip into her maw in a single gulp. She wiggled her jaw and slipped her fangs carefully over Loran’s breasts. Loran slid again, and in seconds she was gone. Nothing but yellow hair hanging like spaghetti from Annetta’s lips. The naga carefully pushed the hair into her mouth and shut it — sealing Loran away. A few quick swallows and her friend was properly secured inside her.  
Eating Loran had made Annetta’s mouth dry. She slithered over to the river to wash the other naga down with a few drinks. Moving across the beach took a bit more effort than normal, now that she was weighed down by another snake in her gut. She left a deep furrow in the sand behind her, deep enough for a human to stand in. Despite the extra weight though, she already felt stronger, just from the other naga’s warmth inside her gut. 

Rubbing her belly, Annetta felt the bulge where Loran’s face was, just below her waist. She felt one last pang of regret. It could take weeks for Loran to succumb inside her. She shook her head and forced the thoughts away, and then began to head back home. As the hours passed on the rocky trail, Loran fell silent and still. She did not whine, groan, or otherwise complain about her position. Annetta wondered if she had fallen asleep—she had said it was like being tucked into a warm bed. She kept that pleasant, reassuring thought in her mind as she slithered down road. 

When she reached the edge of her territory, an hour away from her home, a light snow started to fall on Annetta’s head. Had her hunt been fruitless, the sight would have made her despair; instead she looked at the flakes with a wistful smile on her lips, watching them drift by and knowing she would soon be safe and warm, away from their bitter white touch. The snowfall grew steadily heavier and colder as she trudged on, but she reached her cave without difficulty.  
She slithered into the burrow with a sigh of relief, and then shut the door behind her, sealing herself in for the winter. As she sat in the darkness, she curled up and rested her head atop the bulge in her tail, and realized that for the first time, she would not be hibernating alone. She gave her tail a gentle kiss, and then settled into the long wait for spring. As she lay in the quiet darkness, Annetta felt the soft press of a pair of lips press against the lining of her stomach.  
She was warm and safe. She had done the right thing for her friend.


End file.
